Shifty Fish
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the second episode of Mega Man 7. Intro Jon: Okay, we're back. And I don't know really where we went. 'Cause we were here the whole time. Arin: I was here. Game progress The Game Grumps continue the Burst Man stage, and defeat Burst Man. They then start the Cloud Man stage, where they meet Proto Man for the first time. They get to Cloud Man, but get a game over and have to start over. Discussion The Game Grumps continue to talk about Kintot, with Jon giving him the name of "Shifty Fish." The joke extends to the Kerones, who Arin says were cool, until you started hanging out with them, and Petaforth, who is that friend that is too lonely to not hang out with you. Jon mentions Mochi walking in the room, and is concerned that he will scratch his iPhone, which he is very careful about. Jon tells Arin that he should get a Star Fox weapon, but Arin says he does not think anyone makes Blasters. Jon suggests getting an Arwing, which Arin says is not a weapon. Arin explains to Jon how Burst Man is generally suggested to be the first stage the player does in Mega Man 7, although you can choose any of the four. Jon wonders why Capcom doesn't make good games any more, saying that they now only make fighting games where they cheat the players out of DLC. Arin explains how Capcom has figured out how to make money, an example being releasing Resident Evil 4 for PlayStation 2 (it was released as, and was for the first nine months of its release, a GameCube exclusive). Jon talks about how console-exclusive games are generally the best games. Jon checks outside after thinking he heard an emergency vehicle, and there was one. The Game Grumps joke about how it was the biggest mistake of Sniper Joe's life to lift his shield and shoot, even though Mega Man wasn't in front of him. Jon suggests that Arin makes a second Awesome Man cartoon, saying that he doesn't make as many Awesomes anymore. Arin says that PokeAwesome 2 is coming out soon. After encountering Proto Man, Jon and Arin realize that they did not read anything he said. Jon tells the audience to comment every time they do something wrong. After dying and having to start Cloud Man's stage again, Jon figures they should just skip ahead, but Arin says the audience wants to see them play it again because it is part of the game experience. Quotes "Oh shit its Mochi!" - Jon "All upset." - Arin "I don't get what your getting at, is he scared, oh I'm sorry I'm trying to listen to you but freakin' cat butt!" - Jon "Move your butt! People aren't watching cat, they're watching Mega Man!" - Arin "You guys should comment." -Jon "Comment, rate, and subscribe." -''Arin''. "I love on how it has the logo there, like, 'MEGA MAN 7'!" -Jon "Just in case you want to play this game, it's Mega Man 7." -Arin "'We still make games!' -Capcom." -Jon (Arin giggles) "Dude that's like their logo now, 'I swear we still make games'!" -Jon Outro Jon: Well, we'll see you next time, next time we do this, which is soon, everyday, twice a day, bitch, maybe three, fuck it! Arin: Shut up, bye! Trivia * In this episode, Arin says that PokeAwesome 2 is going to be released "soon," however, it was not released until April 2013. * This is the first episode where Mochi is mentioned. Jon would later find out that he's allergic to cats (and therefore Mochi). Category:Game Grumps Episodes Category:Mega Man 7 Episodes Category:Arin and Jon Episodes